


Clouds

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, based on Sia's "fire meet gasoline" music video, just fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: A little drabble from a chat my smut sisters, @hopelessromanticspoonie and @just-the-hiddles and I had: what if Tom starred in a music video like Sia's "Fire Meet Gasoline"? (the consensus was that no one would survive it).
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Clouds

Mischief danced in Tom’s sky-blue eyes as he parked the truck by the edge of your favourite field, the one with the huge, old oak tree in the middle. Wispy clouds floated above you, adrift in the sea of blue.

You hopped out of the passenger side, feeling light, inside a daydream. Tom gave chase as you ran into the field, the soft grass tickling against the bare skin of your sandalled feet. You glanced behind you at Tom’s open shirt, trailing in the wind, and slowed down so he could catch you.

The two of you tumbled to the grass, and you threw an arm up to shield your eyes from the sun, using the other to bring Tom close. 

He pulled a daisy from the ground, lazily kissing it over your forehead, nose and cheeks. “Beautiful.”

You let your eyes close slowly. The sounds of a distant tractor, birds in the tree overhead, and the far off hum of cars, lulled you into a light doze, cuddled into Tom’s warm, soft white vest.

Time passed, you weren’t sure how much when you wake, to Tom dropping kisses on your face. “Time to go, darling.” 

And he lifted you up in his arms, briefly pressing you back against the gnarled oak tree, kissing you into full wakefulness. You speared your hands through his old-gold hair as he murmured half-audible praise against your neck, before it was time to enter the real world again. Only, he’d be at your side, and that made all the difference.


End file.
